


Bonds Tied In Stone

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [94]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Language, Marriage Proposal, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed is ready to call Thornstriker his wife. He just isn't sure if Thornstriker's ready for the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So you've finally decided to do it."  
  
Bloodshed kept his head down, but nodded. He was still in disbelief that he had come this far with the idea, but he couldn't back out of it now.  
  
Which was why he was now in his father's house, sitting across from him in the living room talking to him about asking Thornstriker for her hand in marriage. He never thought there would be a situation where he'd willing sit down for a talk with his father, but things have been proven wrong in the past.  
  
"You know, I honestly thought this would never happen."  
  
Bloodshed finally looked back up at his father, puzzled by his statement.   
  
"I knew how much you loved her and I wished for a long time that you would finally take this step." Bombrush leaned back, taking a sip from his glass of coffee. "But after so long... It's been what? Seven years since you two reconciled and became a couple? I honestly started to believe that after what happened with your mother..."  
  
Bloodshed let out a sigh, looking away for a bit before gaining the courage to look back at his father. Though he still didn't like his father, he had come a long way from resenting the man. He had come to terms with Pixela's death not being Bombrush's fault, that there was nothing he could have done. He had also come to accept the stress and pain Bombrush had suffered when Bloodshed was growing up. It wasn't an excuse for the other's abuse, but, in a sense, a part of him forgave the other for it. Was it Thornstriker's influence? Possibly.   
  
"I love her," he said softly. "I want to be with her. Forever. And not... not all marriages turn bad like yours and Mom's did. I know that now. And because I know that... I want to be closer to her. I want to be by her side... as her husband." The word felt weird against his tongue, considering he never used the term. But the idea of Thornstriker being his wife... It was almost too perfect. Like a dream.   
  
Bombrush nodded, giving his son a soft smile. He had been starting to think this would never happen. He could remember when he had first overheard his son talking to his friends about the brunette. That had been back during his first year of college. And after the incident between the two of them, he had assumed everything would end between them. But Thornstriker didn't hate him; she forgave him, despite what he had done to her... And there they were now, Bloodshed coming to him about what to do in proposing to her.   
  
He was glad it was her. In his own way, Bombrush loved Thornstriker. Bloodshed needed her and she stayed with him. She forgave him even after  _that_  happened. She was a good woman - intelligent, kind, considerate, selfless. Bloodshed had picked an ideal woman to fall in love with, one that Bombrush was more than happy to have as his daughter-in-law.   
  
Then a thought came to mind, one that he knew the other didn't want to think about. Still, he had to. Bombrush had gone through it with Pixela. He knew Bloodshed would have to go through it with Thornstriker.  
  
"While I know her grandparents have passed away... Have you said anything to her brother about all of this yet?"  
  
Bloodshed's face hardened slightly, making Bombrush raise an eyebrow. He knew the other probably didn't want to think about, but he had to. Nothing was worse than having in-laws who didn't like or approve of you. He knew that all too well from when he was married to Pixela. Her family  _despised_  him; he was certain they still did too, if any of them were still alive.   
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I had forgotten about that issue," he grumbled softly. Shit, Airstream  _loathed_  him for what he did to his baby sister. Not to mention that the older man hated him to begin with and the feeling was very much mutual. When her brother had learned that they had begun dating, he had told him out front that he would never accept him as anything more than a delinquent rapist.   
  
Yet, despite that, Bloodshed refused to give up on Thornstriker. Airstream may have been an obstacle, but Thornstriker was his. He wouldn't let her go.  
  
Bombrush gave a soft laugh. "Don't worry; she's an independent and educated adult. She can make her own decisions." Unlike his late wife, who had always submitted to the will of her family. Well, almost always, considering she had married him against her family's wishes. "Though, if you do get married... Just be prepared for certain hell."   
  
"You don't have to tell me that," he grumbled.   
  
Bombrush took another sip from his glass before putting it down. "So, when do you plan on proposing to her?"  
  
"Two weeks, next Friday. I was thinking of maybe taking her out to dinner first. Then a walk on Navy Pier. There are a few places there that are quiet and away from the crowds. I'd rather have it done in a secluded setting."  
  
"Navy Pier? Why there?"  
  
Bloodshed bit his bottom lip for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck somewhat awkwardly. "We... had our first date there... So I thought..." He couldn't finish his sentence, considering that day had been one of the best of his life. It was just embarrassing to admit.   
  
His son's embarrassment was a rare sight to see. And a very revealing one. "Ahh, that is romantic." He smiled widely, moving forward to be a little closer to his son's face. "But that isn't why you came here, is it? It had to be something more than just you telling me you were planning to propose to her. I doubt you'd come to me for just that rather than your friends."  
  
Bloodshed ran his hand over his hair. He hated how his father could just read him, something he hated ever since he was a kid. But it was true. He told his friends about his plan to propose to her, but they could not answer or fix all his doubts about his plan. On their advise, he went to the only person they knew with marriage and proposing experience.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I just... I need advice."  
  
"On?"  
  
He huffed, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling like a complete child. "I'm not like you, Bombrush. I'm not a womanizer and I don't have much charisma. I'm just... me. I don't know how to approach this... At all."   
  
"Hmm..." Bombrush pursed his lips, mulling over his son's problem. Though he knew his son had been with many partners in his teenaged to early adult years, they weren't so much relationships as they were good fucks. His son had few friends due to his difficulties dealing with others socially. Bloodshed was the opposite of himself: he had difficulty being emotional and expressing himself. "You have a plan, that's a start. Are you more worried about how to act during the whole evening or just how to propose?"  
  
"Both... Though more on how to act. I... I don't want to seem suspicious... or stupid." That was his biggest worry - that he would look like a complete idiot in front of her. He didn't want to ruin anything. He didn't want the night to be absolutely perfect, considering that never really seemed to happen, but he didn't want to play the fool.   
  
"Ahh... That's always the hard part. Not letting her know what you're about to do." Bombrush stood up, walking around to jog his brain a bit. "I could say just try not to think about it the whole time until you get your secluded spot. But that rarely works out."  
  
He moved to the other side of his seat, still deep in thought. "I'm being serious here, Bloodshed, so don't get angry or anything. But when the night comes, just go with your gut."  
  
He frowned a bit. "Go with my gut? Damn it, I'm proposing! Not gambling!"

He knew his father was trying to help him, but he had hoped for something more. Just something... better. Shit, his father had seduced probably more than half the men and women in his work place and that was all he could give him? It was frustrating. 

A heavy sigh escaped the older man. Why is he always like this? He shook his head before turning to his son. "Bloodshed, I  _am_  being serious when I say this, but if I give you any advice like 'Don't look her straight in the eyes' or 'Act natural', it'll go wrong. I don't want to ruin your special day. The best I can offer is that you use your gut in how the night goes.  If you feel that you can't look her in the eyes because you may give it away, then look away.  Don't just do this because someone else tells you it’s what you should do."  
  
Bombrush came back to kneel in front of his son, making sure the other was looking straight at him and nowhere else. "When I proposed to your mother, it was because I had found out she was pregnant with you. And at that moment, I went with my gut feelings. I couldn't abandon either of you two. I loved her too much to let her suffer the burden of losing you. I..." He put his hands onto his son's shoulders. "I had friends who told me to not throw my life away for her. Her parents despised me. My own parents told me that us marrying wouldn't work. But I did it anyway. One day after work, we were at our usual spot and I popped the question to her."  
  
He took a deep breath. "And I've never regretted how pathetic my proposal was. I tried to pull out the ring and it fell into a grate. I literally squeezed through the opening to grab it and I got down on one knee with mud, grass, and other stuff I don't even want to know what on my jacket and pants. And she laughed when she said yes. She put on that ring and we laughed."   
  
Bloodshed huffed. He knew the story of how Bombrush proposed. Pixela had told him once when he was still a little kid. He didn't quite understand why it had been so funny, but now he did. Proposing was supposed to be romantic, supposed to be perfect. That was the thing. But Pixela had loved Bombrush. She loved him, no matter what. Despite his clumsy performance, she still said yes. Because she loved him.   
  
Then he swallowed. "What if...?" He lost his voice for a moment there, a fear crawling inside his chest.  
  
Bombrush raised an eyebrow. "What if what?"  
  
"What if... she says no?" he said softly. "What do I do then?"  
  
The fear of rejection. Bombrush knew Bloodshed had that problem. He was always afraid of being turned away by someone he cared for. When Bloodshed started to hang out with Thornstriker, he could remember the days his son would come home and fret about it in private. At the time, he could tell that his son was afraid to lose her as a friend.   
  
That was something he had in common with the younger man. He too had been afraid of losing Pixela as a friend and that had been a real fear when they began to have sex.  
  
It was a real fear. He knew people who had lost close friends and partners either with sex or by popping the question. He had to convince Bloodshed that “No” wasn't the end of everything.  
  
"First of all, if she does say no, you should respect her decision, right?"  
  
Bloodshed gave him a look bordering fear and shock, but held it in with a nod.  
  
"Second, if she does, give her some space before asking why. I doubt she'll say no because she doesn't like you. Most likely the reason for her saying no is that she doesn't feel she's ready yet.  Marriage is a very difficult decision to make. You know what happens when people just jump into it."  
  
His son looked away, doubt crawling onto his face. He wasn't naive about the world and that of love. His own parents were perfect examples of a marriage that didn't work out, even if it was because of something out of their hands.  
  
"Bloodshed," he gripped his son a little harder, "Whatever happens, just know that she loves you. Whether as a friend or a lover, she does care for you. I'll bet my life that she doesn't want to ruin her relationship with you because of something like this. If she says no, then let it be and move on. Maybe she'll tell you when she's ready if she's not in two weeks when you ask her. If she doesn't have an answer, let her know that she can think on it. That no matter what she answers, you'll always be there for her. That you can wait until she's ready. That'll you still love her even if she never says yes. She needs to hear that from you."  
  
He nodded, actually feeling somewhat better. He knew Thornstriker loved him. If she did say no, that would have to be it. It had to have been that she just wasn't ready. And even if she said no, it would be fine. He would still love her. He would always love her. Hell, he had been for fifteen years and he doubted he was going to stop, if ever.   
  
"Do... you think that  _I'm_  ready for marriage?" he said softly.

It wasn't so much he wanted his father's approval. He just needed to know from someone who had been married. It just happened to be his father. His friends were telling him to go for it, but it wasn't like they were experts in the field. Nebula had only gotten into her first serious relationship recently while Novabomb had only dated a few people before settling on his lover, Mirage, but they weren't married. He needed an honest opinion and he knew his father wouldn't lie to him. Not now, after all this time.   
  
"Ready for it?" He laughed. "Bloodshed, if you weren't my son and I didn't know you, I would have thought the two of you were married already."  
  
Bloodshed swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed by the thought. Seriously? People saw them like that?   
  
Chuckling, he removed one hand before rubbing the other on his son's shoulder. "Think about it. For one thing, you two already live together. You two also know what the other might be doing, where they might be at, what they might be thinking. You guys are already in a monogamous sexual relationship and have been together for years now."  
  
That did not help his son's slightly reddening cheeks. Bombrush did not deter. "Marriage won't change that. In my honest opinion, I feel that marriage sometimes is overrated. If two people such as you and Thornstriker want to live the rest of your lives happily in sin, you don't need to get married to pacify those who feel marriage is a necessity. But you want it and I can tell you face-to-face that you are as ready as can be when it comes to marriage."  
  
The other let out an almost relieved huff. It was what he needed to hear, except the older man's implication of that one time he and Thornstriker had joined Bombrush and his lover Soundwave in that rather shameful orgy. But to know that at least his father felt that he was ready was enough to boost his confidence a bit.  
  
With his cheeks turning back to their original color, he sat up straight as he looked his father in the eyes. He only gave him a single nod and said softly, "Thanks." It was awkward, to say the least, but he felt that he had to say it. It was what he needed to do.   
  
Bombrush only gave him a nod, trying not to smile. It had been a while since his son had thanked him for anything. Then he slowly rose to his knees, rubbing his son's shoulders before letting him go to sit back down in his seat. He glanced at his son, who had gone quiet for a few moments as he looked down at his hands.  
  
Though he tried, Bombrush knew it would have been a lie to say that he understood Bloodshed completely. Sometimes, he was easy to read and, other times, it was hard. He wasn't Pixela, who had been able to read him like a book. At the moment, he wished she were still alive. She would know what the next step would be, other than just a goodbye.  
  
Bombrush blinked when he thought of Pixela and the situation. Oh shit... He couldn't believe that he had almost forgotten. He stood up, Bloodshed looking up surprised.   
  
"Wait here," he said.   
  
Before Bloodshed could ask why, his father had hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He could only sit there for a moment, a bit lost. But he didn't move, simply leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling.   
  
Two weeks. He had two weeks to get everything ready - the ring, the date, the time... Everything. Not to mention he was going to see Airstream about it, even if he didn't want to. He wasn't asking for his approval. He was just going to make his intentions known. It wasn't in his nature to "sneak around," which he knew what would happen if Airstream were to ever find out his plans before he actually acted them out. He would probably have to ask his father on how to handle that, though Bombrush didn't have the best of luck or experience either when it came to in laws.   
  
Bombrush came back in the room again, though this time he was holding something in his hand. He placed it down on the table in front of him as he sat back in his seat, Bloodshed just staring at the blue satin ring box.  
  
He glanced at his father before reaching out to it, opening it. He blinked a few times, mouth falling slightly agape as he looked back up at his father. "Bombrush, what-"  
  
"It was what your mother wanted you to have, if you ever wanted to get married," he said softly. "I suppose it's dated... But she wanted you to have it. So you could give it to your lover when you were ready to ask."  
  
Bloodshed's eyes fell back to his mother's engagement ring. Nestled in the foam holding it up, the small, silver ring still shown in its radiance despite years of wear obvious on it.  Still, it did nothing to deter the brilliance from the silver frame or the gold markings that outlined it ever so faintly.  Despite its lack of a jewel, the silver and gold meshed perfectly with each other that a gem was unnecessary. It was something his mother deeply cherished, something that she had always been so protective over.   
  
He looked back at his father. "Why would she want me to have this?"  
  
"She said she hoped it would bring you and your lover the same happiness it brought me and her."  
  
Bloodshed was silent for a moment, looking down at the ring. Happiness? Well, he supposed that in his early childhood, they had all been happy. Especially his mother. She had always been smiling, always loving him and Bombrush before everything had happened... She had loved Bombrush. He had a feeling that she did until she died.   
  
But to use her engagement ring to propose to Thornstriker? He didn't know. He had only seen their marriage something close to a disaster and that wasn't what he wanted for him and Thornstriker. They had already gone through enough horrid events. They didn't need any more. And yet, there was still love behind the ring. He could not deny that. He just couldn't give it to Thornstriker, though. He just couldn't see the ring as something completely good, no matter what Pixela had thought.   
  
"I... I can't give it to her."  
  
Bombrush had been expecting the answer though and gave him a nod. "That's all right. Your mother would understand. But you can use it as a starting point for when you go looking for Thornstriker's ring. If you don't have it yet..."  
  
His father was obviously asking him if he had done anything yet minus deciding to propose. "Yeah... thanks for giving me something to look at as a guide." He looked over the ring again, not wanting to look at his father with the face he had on now.  
  
"Of course. And since it seems like you don't have much of anything planned out for this event, maybe I could help you with that dinner you wanted."  
  
"Huh?" Bloodshed wasn't expecting that.  
  
"I happen to know a few chefs that work in some of the high-end restaurants around Navy Pier. I can just call one of them up and I can set you and Thornstriker up with a wonderful Italian dinner. Oh! I think I know someone who has a good wine collection and-"  
  
"Bombrush..." He rubbed his forehead. He couldn't believe his dad was doing this to him. "I-We don't need a high-end restaurant. Thornstriker will know something's up if we do something like that."  
  
"But it's a special occasion. You're proposing to the woman you love! If you want, I can say that Soundwave and I were planning to go out and something came up, so I wanted to give the reservations to you two."  
  
"No. No, Bombrush." The younger man shook his head before looking up at his father. "That's not me. That's not us. Thornstriker and I... we'd appreciate it, but that isn't us. She... she would never make me do something that extravagant for her. If anything, she would rather stay at home and cook something for me. She doesn't care if she's given the fanciest food or the most beautiful clothes or jewelry... She just likes... being with me."   
  
Bloodshed stood up, looking from his father to the ring in his hands.  He moved it around to look it over again.  "I... appreciate the thought," he said. "But... It's not us."  
  
Bombrush looked over his son for a few moments. Again, he wished he were more like Pixela. It didn't help that the two of them weren't close, considering how much Bloodshed tried to keep his distance. He huffed and shook his head. "I understand. However, if you change your mind, you can call me at any time." He slowly stood up, taking a hold of the ring box and closing it. He held it out to him. "Even if you don't use it for her... At least keep it. Pixela would want you to have this."  
  
Bloodshed nodded, taking the ring box from him. He looked over a bit more, clenching his fingers around it. Bombrush had proposed to Pixela, even though it had been disastrous. Despite everything, he had made Pixela happy. And Bloodshed would do the same for Thornstriker. He was determined to do so.   
  
"Goodbye... Father."  
  
Bombrush blinked at that, stunned by what he had just said. Father? He hadn't called him that since he was a child. But before he could even give a response, Bloodshed walked past him and out of the house, closing the door behind him. He looked over his shoulder, staring at the door for a minute. Then he gave a soft laugh, shaking his head before he looked up to the ceiling, almost as if he were talking to someone.   
  
"Pixela... Watch over that boy."  
  
And even though he didn't get a verbal response, he waited a moment before smiling. Bloodshed would be fine. Thornstriker loved him like he loved her. Everything would work out. He was certain of it.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Mitzsy's. My name is Sarah and I’ll be your waitress for the evening. Would you like to start off with some drinks?"  
  
"Umm... just some tea with sugar and lemon please," Thornstriker said as she looked through the diner's menu.  
  
"Just coffee."  
  
"Okay." The young blonde wrote down their drink orders. "Do you know what you want yet or do you need a minute?"  
  
Bloodshed glanced over the menu before he quickly spotted what he wanted. "I'll have the turkey Reuben sandwich with fries."   
  
"All right, and what can I get you, miss?" the waitress said, turning to the woman as she wrote down what Bloodshed had ordered.  
  
"Hmm... I'll have the grilled cheese sandwich with cinnamon apples instead of fries."  
  
"Of course. I'll be right back with your drinks and soon, your orders."  
  
The couple gave her their thanks as she smiled and took the menus from them. As she walked away, Bloodshed looked at his lover with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously? A grilled cheese sandwich? You could have made that at home."  
  
She rolled her eyes before sticking her tongue out at him. "Oh, sue me for being simple. Besides, it isn't as if  _you_  ordered anything fancy. You're just as boring as I am."  
  
Bloodshed laughed once, shaking his head. "I doubt you could make a turkey Rueben while cooking your own sauerkraut as well."  
  
Thornstriker's pouty face made him laugh a little harder. Soon, she was chuckling with him when the waitress came back with their drinks.  
  
"So," Thornstriker started as she began to stir her sugar into her tea. "Have you gotten any more jobs lined up yet? Or will you have to take on a project out-of-state again?"  
  
Bloodshed sighed, finishing making his coffee as he took a sip of the hot beverage. "We're on standby until the inspectors are certain that we won't need to do anymore work on our last job. So we're sort of stuck in limbo until we're given the all clear."  
  
"Oh. They are still paying you, right?" She squeezed in the lemon and set it aside.  "I mean, you can't do any other work as long as this one is on hold?"  
  
He sighed, knowing how she sometimes worried about the downsides of his job. "We're allowed to stay home until we're called back, but that means our paychecks are less than when we're working. The union had that strike a few years back to address it, but even though we don't need to be on the job physically while we wait…" He took another sip from his coffee. "The contractors have been paying us as less as they legally can because of that. Nothing we can do about it, but it helps out the guys who have to take a long commute every day. They won't have to worry about gas fare or fees."  
  
"That's good." Thornstriker took a long drink from her tea.  
  
"Yeah." Bloodshed gave her a soft look, but then turned away to look at the optional menu that was left behind.  
  
He didn't look like it, but he was a mess inside. He had the ring and everything set up. But with the ring box nestled in his coat pocket, it felt like a concrete block had been hanging off his shoulder by an old, rusty chain. He was trying to make the evening seem normal as usual, but his mind was freaking him out with all the possibilities of what could go wrong.  
  
"Bloodshed?"  
  
"Huh-What?" Damn it! He reacted too quickly there! He prayed as he looked into her confused eyes that she wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
But when she moved her hand forward to lay it against his forehead, he fought every nerve in his body to not blush like a fucking school boy! "Thornstriker?"  
  
She took her hand back quickly, a bit embarrassed at what just happened. "S-Sorry, but you looked a little feverish. I-I know I shouldn't have, but you've looked a bit pale the past few days and I didn't want you to push yourself for dinner tonight if you weren't feeling up to it."  
  
He swallowed and shook his head. "No, it's nothing," he lied. "I... I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately, that's all."  
  
That only made Thornstriker worry more. "You don't have insomnia, do you? If you do, then please, you can tell me what's bothering you if-"  
  
"No, no... It's not insomnia. Maybe I'm just drinking too much caffeine." He glanced down at the coffee he had on the table, Thornstriker looking down at it as well. He was worried for a moment that she wouldn't believe him, that she would continue to question him.  
  
But instead, she just gave a soft sigh. "Well, it wasn't a very good idea to get coffee then, was it?"  
  
"... No."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Take better care of yourself, Bloodshed... I don't want you fainting of lack of sleep or anything of the sort."  
  
Inwardly, he let out a heavy breath of relief as she took another sip of her tea. "I'll be more careful."

That could have gone horribly wrong if she had pushed on with her questions. But they had been together long enough for Thornstriker to know that Bloodshed didn't like being pressed for answers. She probably thought he was having issues that he had yet to come to her about, which worked for him.  
  
He didn't mean to look as pale as he did, but the past few days hadn't been the best for his nerves. For one thing, he had gone to see Airstream about proposing to his baby sister. He had a feeling that if Wheeljack hadn't have been there, the two of them would have killed each other. Airstream was less than happy to learn Bloodshed's intentions and told him he had no right to even think about asking her for her hand for what he had done to her. In his eyes, Bloodshed was meant to be a dog that Thornstriker took care of; he was never meant to be her husband.   
  
Though he hadn't gotten her brother's approval (not that Bloodshed even wanted it to begin with), he had been able to reveal the other his intentions. Then there was the ring, which was harder than he expected it to be. Getting her ring size had been a pain in the ass, considering he couldn't just straight out ask her; that would have stupidly given everything away. He had only been able to get it when he had put his mother's ring on her finger when she was sleeping.   
  
Then there was actually buying the ring. Despite having his mother's ring to go off of, he had been at a lost during his search. There were so many different styles, the colors, no jewel or jewel... He also had to make sure that the style was simple, yet still something that Thornstriker would like. He knew that she loved color…Just remembering the process made his head hurt.   
  
But finally, he had, in his mind, picked out the perfect ring. It was a simple princess cut ring, the band silver having small stones around it. At the top of the band was a simple box-cut shaped emerald jewel. It was plain, but elegant with how the light reflected through it. It was also Thornstriker's favorite color. He prayed that she would at least like it, if she didn't accept it.  
  
He swallowed as he tried to push that horrid thought aside. He couldn't say that she wouldn't reject him, but he certainly didn't want to think about her doing so. That would make him even more anxious than he already was, which would probably give him away.   
  
Taking another sip of his coffee, he looked to her and asked, "How has work been for you?"  
  
Seeing that he was attempting to change the subject, she gave a dramatic groan. "Oh, don't even get me started on how plain silly some of my students are. They can't even remember the simplest of things! Grading their lap reports is much more difficult than it should be. I know not all of them are chemistry majors, but these are things they had been taught in  _high school_!"   
  
Bloodshed just nodded, smiling a bit as she went off on a bit of a rant in regards to some of her more problematic students. It was odd, considering she taught at that prestigious university; he didn't even think stupid students existed at her school. Oh well. He supposed there were even morons among the smart ones.   
  
The waitress came by with their food a few minutes later, putting it down in front of them. "Is there anything else I can get you?"  
  
Thornstriker shook her head before turning to her food.  
  
"Thank you, though," Bloodshed said, giving her a nod.   
  
"Anytime. If you want to get something else, just wave me down." She smiled at him before she leaned over to pick up the dessert and drink menu on their table. Bloodshed wasn't sure why she did so, but tried his best to not stare at her swaying breasts as they moved with her body over the table.  
  
"Just to let you know, our famous hot apple cider is back! Our owner, Abigail Mitzsy, has finished making her first batch of her famous apple cider." The waitress pointed out in the menu, though she seemed to be talking to Bloodshed more than Thornstriker. "If you buy one, you can get the second drink half price if you buy one for someone else!"  
  
"... Thanks," Bloodshed said, somewhat awkwardly as he tried to avoid looking at her breasts. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Thornstriker watching him and the waitress. Oh shit.  
  
The waitress smiled and pulled back. "Again, just wave me down if you need anything." Then she turned away from the table and left to take care of her other customers, Thornstriker looking at her back as she retreated.  
  
Then, slowly, the older woman turned to Bloodshed, who rubbed the back of his neck. She raised an eyebrow and said, "It's like I was completely invisible."   
  
"Thornstriker, I-"  
  
"She  _was_  cute, though," the professor mused, taking a sip from her tea. "Probably just doing this job for rent. She looked like she was popular in high school. And she seemed nice-"  
  
"She's not my type," he blurted out suddenly. His face was reddening. He felt embarrassed and horribly uncomfortable with what had just happened. Yes, he had been flirted with before, but normally, Thornstriker wasn't around to actually  _witness_  it.   
  
She paused for a moment, looking at him. He bit his bottom lip, wincing a bit when she giggled. "That's right," she said. "I forgot... You have a thing for 'brunette nerdy girls.' Or so Nebula has said." She took a bite out of one of the cinnamon apple slices on her plate. "So, I can assume that you were actually looking at the menu and not her rather... ample bust?"  
  
"I-I was looking at the menu..."  
  
Thornstriker chuckled when she saw how uncomfortable he was getting. She reached over and rested her hand on top of the one he had on the table, gently stroking over it. He blinked and looked up at her, surprised to see that she was smiling. "Oh, Bloodshed, I know you were. I was merely teasing." She pulled back and took another bite from her apple slices. "Of course, it must make you feel good. Getting flirted with."  
  
"It doesn't," he muttered softly. "It makes me feel like I'm cheating on you or something... I don't need other people to think I'm attractive. I just want you."  
  
The woman across the table wasn't expecting that answer and just stared at him for a few moments. Then she blushed, biting her bottom lip before giving an embarrassed laugh. "O-Oh... I-I see..."   
  
Bloodshed felt his embarrassment rise again. Not wanting to start the awkward conversation again, he started eating his sandwich. Thornstriker did the same with hers.  
  
They didn't say much as they finished their meals. Leaving a few bills on the table, Bloodshed helped Thornstriker get her jacket on before they left. Their waitress gave them a big smile as she wished them a good night and to come back again soon. Bloodshed didn't think he had ever walked that fast away from someone smaller than him (other than Thornstriker when she had gotten angry at her brother once a few years back).  
  
As they progressed down the street to Navy Pier, they had to stop to put on their other warm articles of clothes. The temperature had gotten colder quicker than what the weather man said.  Bloodshed inwardly felt his confidence shrinking fast. With the cold coming in, he couldn't keep her outside for that long, meaning that he would have to get her to the spot a little faster than he wanted to and pop the question faster. He had hoped to get some time to talk to her so that he would be calmer when he asked, but now he would have to improvise.  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts when Thornstriker suddenly took a gentle hold of his hand, leaning into his arm a bit. He blinked and looked down at her, seeing her glancing up at him and smiling. "Thank you for paying for dinner. I could have helped, you know."  
  
He shook his head. "I asked you to dinner so suddenly. I was going to pay."  
  
"You can be so old-fashioned," she giggled, turning her gaze back to the road in front of her. A strong gust of wind came by, causing both of them to shiver a bit. "Who would have thought it would get so cold?"  
  
"Guess the weather man lied to us," he said, giving a soft huff. "You wanna go home?"  
  
She shook her head. "It's cold, but you’re warm. I'll be fine."   
  
He swallowed a bit when she said that, feeling his cheeks redden a bit. She could say the most adorable things and, sometimes, they were just too sweet to handle. It was embarrassing and he felt like an overgrown child. But he said nothing, just allowing her to lean on him as they reached the pier. Despite it being cold, there were still plenty of people there. Damn it, he prayed that no one would stare at them when he asked. He  _loathed_  spectators!   
  
He heard her giggle. "Remember when we came here for our first date?"   
  
Bloodshed looked down at her, seeing her smile up at him. He gave her a nod. "Though it was summer when we came down here. So much warmer."  
  
"I know - you bought me ice cream over there." She pointed to where the Häagen-Dazs was at. "You waited in that line for fifteen minutes, remember?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I do. Do you know how many people I wanted to murder in that line?"  
  
"That's because you have little to no patience," she laughed, shaking her head as they walked by the ice cream store. "But I'm thankful that you didn't kill anyone and you got my ice cream."  
  
"Yeah. Two scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream in a cup. And two spoons."  
  
Thornstriker laughed again. "Yes... And when I made you take a bit of it, you made that face.”  
  
Bloodshed tried not to remember how the first taste of that minty ice cream had almost made him spit it out. He had literally forced himself to swallow it before he declined anymore from his new girlfriend back then.  
  
"Mint is not a taste that I'm fond of."  
  
"As am I of sour and spicy foods."  
  
Bloodshed's mouth turned up slightly, remembering her reactions to those foods as well. "Yeah... I remember when you had some of Nebula's chili all those years ago. I can still picture that look on your face. Like you had eaten a snail or something. Then you drowned yourself with milk to get the spice out... Even though the chili wasn't even that spicy."  
  
She frowned. "For  _you_. It wasn't spicy for  _you_. For me, however, it practically burned my tongue off."  
  
Her lover allowed him to give a hard laugh, shaking his head. "You just suck with spicy and sour food."  
  
"As if you're any better with sweets," she sneered jokily.   
  
Still leaning into him, she glanced up at the stairs at the Pier Park, her attention going to the Ferris Wheel. Bloodshed caught her gaze, looking down at her. "What? Do you want to go on?"  
  
"Hmm?" She looked back at him, surprised that he had been paying attention to her. She blushed a little, shaking her head. "O-Oh, no... It's fine. Let's just keep walking."  
  
But Bloodshed stopped, keeping a hold of her hand as she tried to continue walking. "If you want to go, it's fine. I'll pay." Not that he actually  _enjoyed_  rides or attractions or anything like that. Still, if she wanted to do it, he would. Besides, it would have given him time to sit down and calm his anxieties down.   
  
She bit her bottom lip, looking over at the Ferris Wheel before turning back to her lover. She wanted to ride it, simply because she liked the view it gave once you reached the top. She didn't want to make Bloodshed go on it though, knowing he didn't care for crowds or rides or anything of the sort. Still, he had offered...  
  
"Will you let me pay for my ticket?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Do you want to go on it?"  
  
"O-Only if you do..." she mumbled, looking down at her feet.   
  
He gently tugged her back to his side, giving her a nod. "Come on," he said, leading her up the stairs.   
  
She smiled a bit, blushing as she followed him toward the line. "Thank you, Bloodshed... You can be way too sweet, you know that?"  
  
He had to stop himself from saying "Not as sweet as you." Instead, he simply squeezed her hand, bending down to give her a quick kiss on her cold cheek.   
  
Thornstriker shivered at the kiss, feeling its warmth travel through her body. She could still feel it even after they bought the tickets and boarded the ride. But when the ride began to move, she let it slip into the back of her mind. She moved across the cold, plastic seat to lean into Bloodshed's shoulder.  
  
Bloodshed, who had been calming himself down over the course of the trip to the ride, suddenly felt the ring box pressed up against his side when his girlfriend leaned into him. Shit, he should have sat on the other side. But when she didn't mention anything, he relaxed a bit. His heart was still racing though.  
  
"Do you remember the first time you took me up here?"  
  
Bloodshed remembered as he put his arm around her, but didn't pull her because of the ring box in his pocket.  
  
It was about three months after their first date. She had finally gotten enough courage to go into the chaotic setting of the Pier Park with only him. Even though they had graduated from college two years before that, she was still recovering from what had happened in junior year.  
  
It was a rather stressful date. She was hesitant to stay away from him for too long less she get lost in the crowd, but she was still nervous about holding hands or even touching him yet. When they had gotten onto the Ferris Wheel, he had respectfully sat on the other bench opposite of her, trying to keep himself as less imposing as possible.  
  
But when the ride had been stopped suddenly while they were at the top, she had toppled forward into his arms. When the swaying finally stopped, they had both separated themselves quickly. She had been left in a state of panic at being in his arms again so suddenly, but she had no place to run or escape to. But when she saw his look of horror and guilt, she couldn't help but feel ashamed at what she had done. He had done nothing wrong, but she had acted like he had tried to hurt her again.  
  
Though that date hadn't been their best, it allowed her to see just how much she really meant to him. Bloodshed loved her and never wanted to hurt her the way he had. It was as if he was more terrified of hurting her than she was of being hurt by him. She didn't understand exactly why he held her in such high regard or why he viewed her above him, but she didn't question it. It just was.   
  
She couldn't help but to smile a little and leaned into him more. "Though it wasn't great... I never forgot about it," she said softly. "I... I learned a lot on that date."  
  
He blinked, looking down at her. "You did?"  
  
She nodded. "You... I knew you loved me, Bloodshed, but... I never really realized how much until that date. Even though all you had done was keep me up so my face wouldn't hit the ground, I... I had acted like you were a monster."  
  
He didn't want to remember that, but he did. He could only give a soft huff to her statement.  
  
"But... Though I had panicked, you looked like you were going to get down on your knees and beg me for forgiveness... Even though you had done nothing wrong." She reached up a hand and gently stroked over his cheek. "That's when I saw how deeply you loved me... And I realized that there is no one else who loves me as much as you do. I can't believe it took me as long as it did to see that..." She sat up a bit, giving him a soft kiss. "I'm sorry."   
  
He was stunned for a good solid moment, just staring at her with wide eyes. She was apologizing? She had nothing to say sorry for. He was the one who had kept his feelings a secret. It had been his plan to keep it that way for a long time. She shouldn't have been the one to say sorry or anything like that. He had done what was wrong. Not her.  
  
"Thornstriker, you have nothing to be sorry for," he said softly. He gently seized her chin and titled her face up to look at him. "I wanted to keep things a secret. I... I was never going to tell you about how I really felt. I was... too scared to tell you."  
  
She blinked. "Scared?" This was the first she had heard about this. To think they had been dating for seven years...  
  
He huffed, releasing her chin to rub his eyes. "This was also to be a secret, but... I didn’t want to tell you how I felt because I didn't want to lose you as my friend. Before Novabomb and Nebula... You were the only friend I had. And even though I fell in love with you, I didn't want to lose you as a friend. I didn't want to confess and have you turn me down... I didn't want to lose that connection with you. So... I had planned... to never tell you... Ever."  
  
Of course, that plan had failed due to his drinking. Not that he would say that, considering what memories would come with it. But it was the truth and he couldn't help but to give a weak smile when he saw her blush a bit. He really did like how she blushed so easily. It was too cute.  
  
She buried her face into her hands. Bloodshed could really say some embarrassing things. Keeping a secret like that? For all these years? It made her blush again, especially when she remembered that she was still keeping an old secret from him too. Well, if he was going to embarrass her, then she would embarrass him. As well as herself again, but that was beside the point.  
  
She removed her hands from her face and gave a soft sigh. "That's quite a secret, you know."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do... Do you mind if I share one of my own?"  
  
Bloodshed blinked. Thornstriker had a secret too? He didn't believe it for a moment, considering she was like a book with everything. He thought it was impossible for her to keep secrets. Still, he gave a nod, a bit curious as to what it was.  
  
"Do... Do you remember our high school senior prom?"  
  
Oh, not  _that_  old memory. It wasn't that he didn't like what had happened that night. It was just embarrassing to remember, considering he had to be all dressed in a suit and everything. And Thornstriker had agreed to be his date to the dance. "What about it?"  
  
She bit her bottom lip. "When I suggested that we go together... so we could say that we went... I really did want to go with you. Not simply because I needed a date. I… I wanted to go with you."  
  
He blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
She blushed a bit. "Well... Bloodshed... In high school... I... I had a crush on you. A big crush on you."   
  
Bloodshed thought his body had stopped working when she said that. She... had a cru-she liked him back? "Y-...You did?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
Thornstriker hid in his jacket, too embarrassed to look at him. Still, she continued. "You were... always sweet... kind to me. Even before your growth spurt.” She let out a small chuckle. “You always tried to defend me from bullies. And afterwards, despite your new appearance, you never abandoned me. You still defended me, protected me. And you were so... so handsome."  
  
She curled into his a little more, her gloves grasping more of his jacket. "I tried to deny it for a bit. I mean, you suddenly changed during the summer into sophomore year. You suddenly… grew up. You smoked, you were fighting the other boys, you..." She gulped. "You were so popular with the pretty girls. You were never with the same girl for too long. But you still hung out with me when I wasn't with my other friends. You tried to keep it the same as it was before."  
  
Bloodshed held her closer when he heard the tone of her voice. He had changed so drastically when he finally hit his growth spurt. But he was still the same inside when it came to her, only his hormones had begun to act up on him. He was so afraid to direct that energy towards her that he used it elsewhere, mostly with those preppy, popular girls. He hadn't felt much for those fools, only using them to relieve the agony of his unrequited love towards his only friend at the time.  
  
Thornstriker continued. "I'm not sure when I realized I had a crush on you. I think it might have been in senior year because I remember how angry I got when that one girl tried to scare me away from you. It was before Halloween, I think."  
  
"Yeah, I remember." How could he forget? He had hooked up with one of their classmates who had become part of the popular tier just the summer before. But this girl was more of a problem than the others he had 'dated' before. She was desperate for that position on the top and in her quest to keep it and him,  _the_  'bad' boy of Lincoln Park High School, she tried to go after anyone who she thought threatened her. And Thornstriker was Target Number One on her list.  
  
"She and her friends cornered me during lunch. She was trying to get me to stop 'seeing' you. She was convinced that you were dating both of us, despite what I told her. She got even more upset when I told her we were only friends from middle school. And then she got really mad."  
  
Bloodshed rubbed her back, helping to calm his girlfriend from that traumatic memory. He wasn't certain about all the things that had happened then, but when he walked in to see his then 'girlfriend' scratching Thornstriker's face and ripping at her hair and clothes, that became the day he had struck a girl for the first time.  
  
"You saved me from her. I remember you putting my jacket over me. You didn't let me out of arm's length until we got to the principal's office. They thought you had hurt us both."  
  
"I'll be honest, that was the one time I was thankful that your other friends had gotten to you first." He knew her friends would try to get to her first around lunch time to keep him away from her, but if they hadn't gotten there first that day, they wouldn't have been able to tell the principal about how his 'girlfriend' had attacked her and how he had only hit her to save Thornstriker.  
  
"Yes... Though I didn't think it was fair that they gave you a detention," she said softly. "You didn't do anything wrong. You saved me."  
  
He huffed. "Well, I couldn't go around  _hitting_  people, especially not a girl. Still, considering I had usually gotten into fights with other guys, they let me off pretty easy. They suspended that bitch for three days."   
  
"Still, that didn't stop her from harassing me..."  
  
He remembered that. Though Thornstriker didn't know about it, when Bloodshed had learned about what that girl had been doing to her, he threatened to, quite literally, "fuck up her face" if she didn't leave Thornstriker alone. His mother wouldn't have been proud of it, but he didn't care. She deserved the threat. "She was fucking psychotic; hence she had been taken away to the hospital."   
  
"She had a mental breakdown. She needed help and she got it. I'm sure she's living a better life elsewhere now."  
  
Or maybe still locked up, he inwardly hoped.  
  
"Still, I was so angry at her. And when you saved me and protected me from her afterwards, I just knew. I had thought that maybe it was your new look, that maybe it was your bad boy attitude that I was attracted to. But after that, I just knew I liked you a lot."  
  
The ride stopped, causing them to look up. The attendant opened the door. "Please watch your step while exiting the ride."  
  
Bloodshed held onto Thornstriker as she stood up and was about to get off the ride. "Could we get another ride around?"  
  
The attendant looked in at them before looking to the empty line. He turned back to them. "I guess you could, but I can only give you one more ride. The manager doesn't like to run the Ferris Wheel when it gets this cold."  
  
"That's fine," Bloodshed added.   
  
The attendant was called back to the operator. Shouting occurred between the two before he turned back to the couple. "Well, it looks like we might be closing up soon, but we can give you another trip or two around. We just need to get the passengers off the other two cars." He pointed to the cars that were a few cars behind them.  
  
Thornstriker interjected. "Could you stop us at the top on the second turn around?"  
  
"Sure, but only for a minute. Enjoy your ride."  
  
The door was closed, the cold breeze cut off as the ride started up slowly again. Thornstriker gave a soft sigh and sat down across from him this time, raising an eyebrow at him. "I thought you didn't like rides."  
  
"It's warm in here," he said softly. "Besides... You wanted to reach the top and get a good view." Not to mention that, really, this was the ideal place for him to propose. A place of solitude.  A place of memories. His heart was suddenly pounding hard in his chest, his body trembling slightly as he realized what he was about to do. He was terrified to the point where he was worried that his voice wouldn't come out. He swallowed, feeling a lump in the back of his throat. It was going to happen. Hell, it was happening now.  
  
Thornstriker laughed softly, looking out the window and blissfully ignorant of what was going through her lover's mind. She looked out the window, gently resting a hand on it as she gazed at the city night. She smiled. "Isn't it beautiful?" she said softly. "We've been up here plenty of times before, but... It's still really pretty."   
  
"Yeah..." He glanced out the window as well, seeing that they were almost at the top. He swallowed when the ride finally stopped at the very top. This was it. It was now or never. He had to do it. He needed to do it.  
  
But just as he opened his mouth, Thornstriker said softly, "Bloodshed, thank you for taking me out here today."  
  
He blinked. "What?"  
  
She turned to him, smiling gently as she took her hand from the window. "Today was wonderful. I always enjoy spending time with you like this... You really know how to make me feel loved." She reached out to him and rested a hand on his. "You... You are the best lover I could ever ask for. That anyone could ever ask for. You've made mistakes, but you love me. You cherish me. You're so gentle and good to me, Bloodshed... And you have always been protecting me... And you have always loved me." She leaned forward a bit and planted a soft kiss to his lips. "I know it isn't much, but... Thank you for loving me."   
  
Bloodshed just stared at her for a few moments. Anything he had planned to say had been thrown out the window. Why had he been given such an angel? He would never understand why she had grown to love him to or who had allowed her to. She was more than just a blessing - she was a miracle. Everything about her was perfect. Her smile, her voice, her eyes, her mind, her heart. Her very being practically made up his existence. Without her, he would be nothing.  
  
"I should be thanking you for that."  
  
Thornstriker titled her head, surprised by what the other said. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I should be saying thank you to you," he said softly. "You... You shouldn't have fallen in love with me. You... deserve so much better, especially after what I did... But despite everything that's happened... You forgave me. You gave me a second chance... And you fell in love with me."   
  
She gave a soft sigh. Thornstriker never understood why he saw her to be so much better than him. He was human and so was she. She made mistakes too. She wasn't as great as he thought her to be. She never understood it and probably never would. "You were drunk, Bloodshed... It was a mistake and-"  
  
"I don't just mean that."  
  
She paused, looking up at him surprised. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We're so... different," he said. "We've always been different. In almost... everything."  
  
He looked up at her. "You're kind, patient, and caring. I'm blunt, quick to temper, and I'm not as open with people, even when they're close to me."  
  
He took another deep breath. "You're gentle, I'm forceful. You can solve conflicts with words while I end them with violence. You're as pure as they come while I… I let myself sleep with all those girls when I loved you."  
  
She sighed. "Bloodshed... You're not as bad as you make yourself seem."   
  
"It still doesn't mean we're not different." But then he swallowed, glancing down at their hands. She was so small, so breakable... Delicate, fragile. And his rough hands held her petite ones because she trusted him, loved him. "Yet... Despite that, you fell in love with me."  
  
She blushed a bit, nodding.  
  
"Thornstriker... I have been in love with you for fifteen years. Sometimes... It was painful. Because I had always told myself that you were too good for me and that you would never love me." Then he looked back up at her, his expression solemn, serious. "But I never regretted it. You're perfect, Thornstriker. You're all that I could ever want and all that I will ever want."   
  
She felt embarrassed and overwhelmed by his sudden declaration. She bit her bottom lip and avoided his gaze, not seeing how one of his hands was reaching into his coat pocket.   
  
Bloodshed swallowed, feeling the ring box in his pocket. He firmly wrapped his hand around it and slowly pulled it out, continuing his speech. "To call you my lover... You have no idea how happy that makes me. And... All I want to do it make you as happy as you have made me. If not more."  
  
She blushed even more. "Bloodshed, you've made me happy enough-" But then she paused, eyes widening when he slipped from his seat, slowly going down on one knee. "Blood... Bloodshed...?"  
  
He released her hands. His heart was racing as his body was slightly trembling. "But... There is something else I want to call you," he said softly, looking up at her as he stretched out his palm, holding the ring box out to her. Her eyes got even wider as she looked down at the box. "I'm sorry, Thornstriker... I'm selfish. I want to call you something more than my lover... I... I want to be able to call you my wife." Finally, he opened the box and, in a soft and almost timid voice, whispered, "Thornstriker... Will you... marry me?"  
  
She couldn't say anything. Do anything. In fact, it was if time itself had suddenly stopped.  
  
Thornstriker felt the world around her disappear, leaving her with only the ring he was holding out to her. A beautiful, silver ring with diamonds outlining the edge, its emerald shining back the light from her eyes.  
  
Marriage. He was asking her... to be his wife. His wife. The word echoed in the depths of frozen mind. His wife. The one to share his name and inheritance. The one to succeed him should anything happen to him. The one who would bear his children. His wife.  
  
It was only a dream. She had never thought of marriage except for a few silly daydreams as a teenager. Some were of fictional characters, but one or two of the latter ones involved Bloodshed as the groom. But after college, after what had happened...  
  
She didn't think she could go through with it. With loving another after what he did. But Bloodshed begged for forgiveness, pleading on his knees, baring his soul to her. After they healed the wounds, they started dating. Living together. Making love to each other. Until the scars faded away as well.  
  
But could she? Could she be his wife? Did she want to be his wife? She had been happy with their life as it was. Could she take that next step with him? Would anything change about their relationship? Would it work out?  
  
But then her world expanded, the car they were in stopped in time, Bloodshed's baring, vulnerable face staring back into hers. Eyes open, as if pleading, begging, revealing all he held within him. Hands grasping the ring box like a lifeline, shaking steadily as they waited for her answer.  
  
He loved her. He loved her so much that he wanted to spend the rest of his life as her husband. Protecting her, loving her, doing everything in his power to make her happy. It was as if he was signing away his soul to her.  
  
He loved her.  
  
 _He loved only her._  
  
The car suddenly began to move. Bloodshed was jolted back into reality as he looked at her shocked, now teary-eyed face. When he saw her tears, he could only assume the worst. Oh no... This wasn't what she wanted. That was what he saw. She was crying because this wasn't what she wanted. This was her rejection.   
  
His throat felt dry and his hands began to shake. Slowly, he closed his hand and the box. His heart suddenly felt heavy and he was struck with the urge to cry. She loved him, but not enough to be his wife. He had tried to prepare himself for this, he had, but damn it, it hurt so much more than he could ever imagine. That fear had been confirmed. She didn't want to marry him.  
  
She didn't want to be  _his wife_.  
  
But just as he drew back his hand to put the box away, a pair of small, delicate hands quickly seized his hand. He blinked and looked back up at her, eyes widening when she had brought the hand to her face. She cried softly, but, though she had her face pressed into his hand, he could see that see that she was smiling a bit. He blinked. "Thorn-"  
  
"Yes..." she whimpered softly. "Yes... Yes...! Yes!"  
  
His eyes widened. It took him a moment to register what she was saying as she continued to chant the word over and over again, kissing his knuckles and rubbing her face against his hand.   
  
He... He hadn't been rejected. She wasn't saying no. It... It had only taken her a moment. Bloodshed fell into a state of shock, only staring at her as her fingers forced his hand open, revealing to her the box. She opened it and, with shaking hands, took out the beautiful ring that was meant for her and only her. Slowly, she put it on, smiling as more tears poured down her face.   
  
"It's beautiful..." she whispered softly, dropping the box to the floor. "Bloodshed... It's beautiful..." She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face into his neck. "I love you... I love you so much... Bloodshed..."  
  
He couldn't move. All he could focus on was that she had said yes. She had agreed to be his wife. She wanted to be with him as much as he did with her. At first, he simply couldn't believe it. Still in his state of shock, he pinched his leg. When it hurt, he realized that he wasn't dreaming. This wasn't fake.  
  
This was very much his reality.   
  
His arms wrapped tightly around her body, pulling her into a firm embrace. His hands were pressed up against her back and head, his body still shaking with disbelief. She had said yes... He didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to cry because, after fifteen years of loving her, after hurting her the way he had, she was actually agreeing to marry him. He didn't deserve her. But she let him have her anyway. Fuck, he loved this woman. He would always love this woman.  
  
In that moment, Bloodshed knew nothing but the warm embrace of his lo-fiancée in his arms. Not even the ring box slipping from his hand to fall to the car's floor. Not even the car stopping or the attendant opening the door and looking in at them with a confused look.  
  
His whole life had been waiting for this one moment. The moment where the woman he loved, his other half, his soul mate, finally became his and only his.  
  
Thornstriker could feel her fiancé’s heart beating within the confines of his chest. The shaky hands that held her to him were more than enough proof at how much he wanted this. Wanted her. Loved her. The ring's cold metal stung a little on her finger, but she didn't care about the pain. It was there, proof for the world to see how deep and connected their love was. She would be his and he would be hers.  
  
Husband and wife.  
  
Together in life and death.  
  
Never to part.


	2. Chapter 2

After finally leaving the ride and returning home, neither let the other go. Their hands were interlocked, her hand with the ring snug into his strong hand. It was probably the most affectionate he had ever been with her out in public. He made it so they were as close to each other as possible while walking. He picked her up, never letting go of her hand, to help her over a puddle that been in the street. He had even kissed her hand when she had looked at him while they were waiting for the light to change.  
  
When they arrived at their apartment, only then did he let go so that they could remove their jackets and other winter articles. Once everything was put away, they held hands again as they stood at the closed door of their apartment.  
  
Thornstriker looked down at their hands, not even letting go when they walked into their bedroom. She didn’t want to. She had already been reluctant enough to let go of his hand to get rid of their heavy clothing articles. They hadn’t said a word either, though neither had wanted to. What else was there to say, really?  
  
But finally, Bloodshed broke the silence. “We… should probably go to bed soon.”  
  
“Yes…” But she didn’t let go of his hand. She looked up at him, her fiancé. It felt weird, calling him that, considering he had been her lover a little less than an hour ago. She bit her bottom lip and blushed, slowly looking away.  
  
Bloodshed stopped to stare at her for a moment. They should go to bed. They both had long days and they had been out pretty late. Yet, he didn’t want to let her go. It was like if she were to let go, the connection between them would die.  
  
Slowly, she released his hand, intending to get dressed for bed. But just as she removed her hand from him, he suddenly clamped down hard on her wrist, pulling her back. She gasped and looked up at him, but he leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened at the deep, yet gentle kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth and asking for a response.  
  
She gave a soft moan, stumbling back a bit as her back hit the wall. Bloodshed suddenly took a hold of both of her wrists with his hands, pinning them up against the wall as he continued to kiss her. She kissed back as best she could, moaning softly as her tongue went against his. When his large, strong, muscular body pressed up against her small, petite, thin one, she could only tremble and blush as he continued to kiss her, stealing her breath away.  
  
Finally, Bloodshed pulled back. Both of them panted as they stared at each other, trying to collect themselves. Thornstriker blushed brightly and looked away, too embarrassing to return the intense and loving stare of the younger man.  
  
“Sorry,” he whispered softly, clearly embarrassed himself for just kissing her out of the blue the way he had. “I… I just… I didn’t…”  
  
She swallowed. Damn it, she didn’t want to end the night with just a kiss. She didn’t want to let go of him. Biting her bottom lip, she shook her head. “N-No… I-It’s all right… I… I didn’t mind…”  
  
She didn’t mind? Bloodshed stared down at her for a few moments, trying to find his voice. But when he couldn’t, he could only stare down at the woman he had loved for fifteen years. She was so unbelievably beautiful, perfectly pure… An angel. A saint. A fucking blessing. She was his  _everything_.  
  
He leaned down again, slowly this time, giving her the chance to turn away if she wanted to. But she didn’t. Instead, she only closed her eyes and gave a soft whimper when his lips pressed up against hers again, his entire body pressing up against her petite frame once more. She moaned when he released her wrists and moved his hands at her hips, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
They both let out soft sounds as the kissed continued. Neither was fully aware that Bloodshed was backing up toward their bed as they continued to kiss each other, gripping each other’s clothes tightly. Finally, the back of his legs hit the edge, causing both of them to fall back onto the sheets, Bloodshed on his back with Thornstriker on top of him.  
  
They pulled back from the kiss, panting softly as they looked at the position they were in. Bloodshed’s hands still rested on the other’s hips, though she was now straddling his waist with her hands against the sheets beside both sides of his head. They both blushed at the position, neither expecting nor planning to go in this direction that evening.  
  
But Bloodshed cleared his throat and tried to calm himself, reaching up a hand to stroke over her warm, red cheek. “Do… Do you mind?”  
  
She bit her bottom lip and, with her cheeks darkening even more, shook her head.  
  
The younger man sat up, still keeping Thornstriker in his lap. His hands slowly moved to her light green silk long-sleeved blouse, reaching for the bow at the top of her shirt. She trembled when he gave a gentle tug to the ribbon, the bow coming undone. She gave a soft noise when his hands went to the buttons, undoing them and allowing her bra and bare stomach to be exposed.  
  
When he leaned down to kiss in between her breasts, she whimpered out, “W-Wait…”  
  
He paused, looking up at her with a confused expression. But then she gripped his shirt and gave a small yank on it, whispering out, “Y-You too… I… I don’t want to be the only one…”  
  
Understanding what she meant, he gave her a nod, his own cheeks reddening a bit. Slowly, he stripped out of his shirt, Thornstriker’s eyes locked on his muscles, tattoos, and scars. Muscles from when he grew from a boy to a man, from when he worked out as much as he did. Tattoos from when he had gone through rebellion, from when he felt like he had something to prove. Scars from the fights he had gotten into, from his work, from when he had protected her…  
  
Bloodshed threw his shirt to the floor, eyes widening when she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his chest. He shivered, especially when her small and delicate fingers roamed over his torso. “Thornstriker…”  
  
She continued to trace her fingers over his body. He was so well built, so strong… It was too easy for him to hurt her. He wouldn’t have to do much either. Just the swing of his hand could easily hurt her. But he wouldn’t do it. He would never hurt her. He loved her too much to hurt her… Her eyes fell to the ring on her left hand. Never. He would never hurt her.  
  
When her hand fell to his abs, Bloodshed gently took a hold of her hand and brought it to his lips. She gasped before giving a soft moan when he kissed and flicked his tongue over her slender fingers. She could only tremble as his lips soon traveled up her hand, her arm, her shoulder, before settling on her neck, nipping and suckling on the sweet skin. While his one hand held onto her arm, his hand slowly traveled up her side, making its way up to her breast.  
  
Her breath hitched when that large hand gently clamped over her breast, groping at it as he continued to kiss and suckle at her neck. She gave a soft moan as he massaged her right breast through the bra, giving soft pinches to her taunt nipple.  
  
“Bl-Bloodshed…!” she whimpered. “O-Oh…! AH!”  
  
"Do you like it?" he whispered softly. "Tell me..."  
  
"I-I-OH! I do...! Ngh!"  
  
"Yes, you do." Bloodshed chuckled as he cupped her breasts, bringing them up a little higher. "You love it when I touch you here, right?"  
  
"Mmmph...! Y-Yes...yes! Oh....!"  
  
"But you love it more when I touch you here." He moved his right hand down to cup her privates, gently digging into her jeans to stimulate her clit through the layers of clothes.  
  
Thornstriker gasped, falling forward a bit to put her head on his shoulder, hands gripping his arms as she struggled from the fondling of her sensitive areas. She was starting to feel her arousal build as he kissed and fondled her more, his hand eventually unzipping her jeans to put his hand down them. His still slightly cold fingers made her jump and shake when they met with her warm and now moist womanhood.  
  
When a single finger curled up to just push in a bit, she couldn't wait anymore. She loved this man more than anything and with the ring's metal pressing into her tense finger, she wanted to be his. She wanted to be his one and only. She wanted him now.  
  
She grabbed his hand and the arm of the hand in her pants. "Now..."  
  
He had already stopped his motions when she had grabbed him, but he slowly moved them back when she spoke. "Now?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"I want..." She let him go to move her hand down to his jeans, unbuckling them before reaching up to tug at them and his boxers. "... I want you. N-Now."  
  
He was surprised at her boldness, something she rarely showed when they were having sex. But he didn't mind, only stopping her hands to make sure. "You sure?"  
  
She leaned close to kiss him gently, but with passion. He didn't move, only returning it as she moved back, lips starting to get puffy and breath panting slightly.  
  
"Y-Yes. Please, n-now." She pulled at his clothes again.  
  
He didn't hesitate as he kissed her back, moving to stand them both up. As the kiss grew messy and passionate, their hands moved to undress the other. His hands had some trouble trying to get her jeans and panties over her hips while she had no problem pushing his articles of clothes down. They only broke the kiss enough for her to help him by shimmying out of them, letting them fall the rest of the way.  
  
They both stood there, catching their breath as they looked at each other. Thornstriker was still in her bra and open blouse while Bloodshed was completely naked, minus the socks on his feet. Once they realized their state of attire, they gave a look to each other.  
  
Thornstriker gave a small chuckle, unable to control it at her fiancé’s humorous attire. Bloodshed took a look at himself before he returned it as well. As they stood there trying to control their laughter, Thornstriker decided to take the initiative to push a still chuckling Bloodshed back onto the bed.  
  
Though caught off guard a bit, the younger man watched as his fiancée bit at her lip, the high from before starting to calm down a bit. She let the blouse drop slowly before she began to shyly try to unhook her bra, having some difficulty as her blush came back. Her shaking hands made it hard as she moved towards him.  
  
Seeing that she was still having trouble, Bloodshed pulled her to him to help her out. Guiding her hands to unlatch the bra, he gently pulled her arms back to her front before pulling the small bra off. Tossing it away, they were now both naked except for the socks on their feet.  
  
Thornstriker hesitantly moved her hands up to shoulders for balance as she climbed back into his lap, watching his eyes as she sat up against his cock, his hard organ lying gently against her small stomach. She shivered at the contact, Bloodshed giving a soft groan. Then, shyly, she sat up on her knees and took a gentle hold of the base of his cock.  
  
Bloodshed groaned softly as she lowered herself down on the organ, the tip barely going in. "Y-You don't have to do this..." he said. "I-I can-"  
  
"I-I'm fine...! Oh...!" She wanted to do this. She just wanted to be connected with him. Now.  
  
Biting her bottom lip, she forced her hips down, drawing more of the large organ inside of her. Like always, it was a bit of a stretched and she took it in slowly, allowing it to spread her wet, tight walls. Both of them let out soft moans as he filled her up, his hands going to her backside and gripping the cheeks tightly.  
  
Finally, he filled her up completely, relaxing a little as she tried to adjust. "Y-You okay?"  
  
She nodded, moaning softly as her pussy spasmed around the thick cock. To think that she had once been afraid of this... Though she had good reason to be. But that had been the past. That had been an avoidable, tragic accident. Bloodshed didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to love her, treasure her, and pleasure her. She blushed a bit at thought, but she knew it was true. She understood his love now.  
  
Leaning down, she planted a soft kiss to his lips. "Bl-Bloodshed... Bloodshed, please..." Then she sat back up again, pushing herself up a bit so that only half of his length was inside of her. She whimpered before finally pushing herself back down again, letting out a heavy moan when the head of his cock slammed up against the hilt.  
  
Bloodshed arched a bit, not expecting the move, and gave a soft groan. It wasn't often for Thornstriker to take control of the sex, but that certainly didn't mean he didn't enjoy it when she did. She was so fucking gorgeous when she was the one in charge, the one trying to be dominant. Just watching her take the reigns made him want to cum.  
  
She slowly started to pick up the pace, moving herself up and down his hard length. Bloodshed could only groan and watch as Thornstriker put herself to work, throwing back her head as the head of his cock repeatedly rammed up against her insides, making her give loud moans with each move of her hips.  
  
She shivered when she saw Bloodshed's bright red eyes locked on her body. She probably looked like some wanton whore, but she just wanted him to feel pleasure. It didn't help either that her riding him was also giving her pleasure. She worried for a moment she was feeling more pleasure than him, making her move faster and harder against him.  
  
"F-Fuck...!" Bloodshed groaned, gripping her hips tightly before bringing up his legs to thrust into her more.  
  
Thornstriker hadn't been expecting the reaction, causing her to shriek in pleasure at the extra bit of force. "O-Oh! AH! Bl-Bloodshed...! AH! AHH!"  
  
He did it one more time, causing her to fall onto his erection harder. But before she could push back up again, he caught her hips.  
  
Seated firmly on his cock again, she gasped again. "Wh-What are-?"  
  
"What do you want me to do now?"  
  
She looked up into his red eyes again, seeing a mischievous look in them. "Do-?"  
  
"You had such a good thing going." He rolled his, which meant her, hips up, causing another gasp to escape her. "Are you gonna let me get away with that?"  
  
"Gah! B-Blood-!"She was trying to focus, but his fondling hands and rolling hips were not helping her concentrate. "S-Stop that!"  
  
"But I don't want to." He rolled up again.  
  
She struggled to keep her grip. She was doing fine before, but now he was trying to take over. Normally, she would concede control over to him, but now the fact that they were engaged instead of being lovers was making her a little bolder.  
  
"B-Bloodshed... Stop that...!" She gasped at another rolling of the hips.  
  
He was starting to like this side of her even more. She rarely did take control, but whenever she did so, he could usually take it back so easily. He always wanted her to take control away from him and he saw that chance now. "Make me."  
  
Hearing the challenge in his voice, her adrenaline kicked in. Doing what she never thought she would ever do before, she snapped herself back to look at him.  
  
Bloodshed was startled by the move, but even more startled by the look of determination (or was that anger?) in her eyes. That was all she needed as she pulled his hands off her hips and pushed forward to  _pin_  Bloodshed to the bed.  
  
Adrenaline still pumping through her, she panted as she watched her fiancé stare back up at her. He had no control of the situation and, for whatever reason, she was enjoying it.  
  
He didn't know if he was too shocked to do anything or too aroused to even move. The sight of her over him and, he never thought he would say this, pinning him to the bed was something out of one of his fantasies. One of those rare fantasies he would have once in a while that involved him at her beck and call as she brought him to nirvana and back again and again.  
  
If he took a chance to catch his breath after she broke the kiss, he could have easily turned the tables on her. But he didn't when he saw her come out of it when she pulled back. Her eyes were no longer staring him down as she began to realize what she was doing.  
  
"Oh no…! I…!" She pulled back and released him as she realized what she had done. "I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to-!"  
  
She was back to how she was before. Shy and too embarrassed to go too far. Bloodshed wanted to give her control, but he knew she wasn't going to do something like that again in this session.  
  
"It's okay." He moved his unpinned hands up to her cheeks. "In fact, I somewhat like it."  
  
"Huh? Y-You... what?" She was confused. She had pinned him to the bed! How could he have liked that?!  
  
He stroked her cheek before moving them to her hands, pulling them down to rest them on his chest. "I like it. Watching you have control over the whole thing." He motioned to their still joined selves. "I want to see you do that again sometime soon."  
  
She blushed so hard she thought her face had turned into a giant tomato.  
  
"But only when you're ready. For now…" He moved his hands back to her hips to steady her. "Why don't you finish getting us off? On your terms?"  
  
She bit her bottom lip, looking down at where they were still joined. But she swallowed and gave the other a nod. Slowly, she began to move herself against his cock again, making both of them moan softly.  
  
Every time she came down over his hot organ, the head would continue to slam against her womb, pleasure shooting throughout her body. Her walls clenched hard around the thick dick inside of her, Bloodshed groaning and bucking against her. The extra thrusting caused Thornstriker to moan in ecstasy, making her move faster against him.  
  
Bloodshed's hands moved to her backside, groping at the cheeks as he sat up a bit. The sudden change in position stunned Thornstriker, causing her to arch her back as moan. Then she screamed when his lips went down to breasts, kissing and suckling on her erect nipples.  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed...!" she screamed, still the only in control of the pace. "OH! A-AH! Ngh! AAAHH!"  
  
"I love you...! Agh!" he whispered against her sweet skin. "I love you so much...! Anything...! I'd do anything for you!"  
  
Thornstriker could only scream in response, knowing that his orgasm was rapidly approaching. He would always say things like that to her before he climaxed, always baring his soul out to her before reaching completion. She could feel her own orgasm about to spark, especially with the way he was fondling her breasts.  
  
Finally, the head of his cock rammed up his cervix, hitting up hard against her womb. Her entire body seized up in pleasure, eyes going wide as she threw back her head to scream. As her body was drowned in pleasure, her pussy clenched hard around the cock inside of her, milking it of whatever he had within him.  
  
Shouting out her name, Bloodshed climaxed hard inside of her, flooding her vagina with his essence. He prolonged their orgasms as long as he could, making her move against him as they climaxed together. Damn it, he loved this woman. He loved his lo... his fiancée. He would always love her.  
  
Thornstriker nearly fell back onto the bed, though Bloodshed kept her steady. He kissed her forehead and stroked over her back, hoping to calm her down from her orgasmic high.  
  
“You okay?” he murmured softly as he lied her down on the sheets.  
  
She only nodded, whimpering when he pulled out. They both looked down, Thornstriker blushing while Bloodshed rubbed the back of his neck as their fluids dribbled out of her pussy, staining her thighs and the sheets beneath them.  
  
The younger man cleared his throat. "S-Sorry," he murmured softly. "I... I should have worn a condom."  
  
Thornstriker bit her bottom lip. Well, it was supposedly a "safe day," but one could never be too cautious, especially in this regard. She had only agreed to marrying him. Having his child was an entirely different matter for an entirely different day. But she shook her head, saying softly, "I-It's okay... Y-You didn't do anything wrong... We... just got caught up in the moment."  
  
Bloodshed could only give a nod, rubbing his arm. "I... We should probably go to bed now..." Not that he wanted too, considering he was never truly satisfied after just one round with the woman. But he didn't want to exhaust her, since she probably had a long day at work and everything.  
  
"Do... Do we have to?" Thornstriker blushed brightly as she asked, but she didn't want to go to bed. She just wanted to be with Bloodshed for as long as she could. She didn't have work tomorrow and neither did he. Was it so wrong to want to continue?  
  
He blinked. "... No. We... don't have to..." He sat up a bit as she leaned up too. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"You... You can pick the position... Wh-Whatever you want..." Her cheeks reddened even more as she said that. But she wanted to please him as much as he pleased her. She didn't want him to hold back. Especially not now.  
  
Whatever he wanted? A thousand images flew through his mind in that single moment, his dick slowly growing hard again. Damn it, there was so much he wanted to do to her. Though he refused to hurt her and though a part of him was telling him he had no right to desire such a thing, he wanted to get rough with her. Not insanely, but enough to where it would be considered a pounding. He bit bottom lip, not wanting to have such a desire to do that to her, but unable to help it.  
  
He glanced around the room for a moment, trying to figure out just how he wanted to go about this. But then he caught sight of the mirror in their bathroom, he paused. His gaze went back to the woman before him, a small smirk crawling onto his face. Her eyes widened at the smirk, knowing that he had gotten an idea in mind.  
  
Quickly stripping both of them of their socks, Bloodshed picked up the brunette, who let out a small shriek and quickly grabbed a hold of him. "Bl-Bloodshed?!" she cried.  
  
He just carried her to their bathroom, setting her down on the floor and in front of the sink. She gasped when he suddenly turned her around, making her face the mirror. She blushed brightly, especially when he turned on the light, which made her see her naked body much more clearly. She looked over her shoulder back at the other, gulping when she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"You said whatever I wanted, right?"  
  
"I... I did... but..." Damn it, he knew that it was overly embarrassing and arousing for her to be in front of a mirror while making love! He was just teasing her now! Yet, she had given him the chance to do what he wanted. She wasn't going to stop him. Unless it grew too scary or rough for her liking.  
  
"Then it's okay for me to have you here, right?"  
  
She looked back between him and the mirror. She did, but still! It was too embarrassing! Every time they did in front of one, she would go wild and feel so ashamed afterwards! "It... I-It is, b-but-!"  
  
"Don't worry, Thornstriker…" He put his arms around her, forcing her to look back into the mirror as he nestled his head between her shoulder and neck. He loved how shaken, yet aroused she looked. "I swear that you will only feel pleasure."  
  
She grabbed his hands as they moved to stroke her naked sides and stomach. Her breath was starting to hitch as they moved over her body, yet not straying to her breasts or privates.  
  
"And if you let me have this…" He pressed his cock into the small of her back. "We'll do whatever you want to do next round. That sound okay?"  
  
She shivered as he gently moved, still keeping his hands away from those areas and his kisses and organ tickled her neck and back. That seemed fair enough. She wanted him to enjoy himself without having to hold back. Even though she didn't know what she might want to do afterwards.  
  
Thornstriker gave a small nod, shivering more as he chuckled into her neck. That ended when he pulled her head to the side to draw her into a deep kiss. She was caught off guard as he began his attack on her body, hands moving up to have their way with her small breasts again. But as she watched from the corner of her eye as he continued to kiss her, she felt her body heat up again. She was so entranced by the way her breasts bounced and formed odd putty shapes by his hands that she didn't think anything of it when her hands came up to move with his.  
  
Bloodshed pulled back from the kiss, glancing down to see that she was already watching herself get fondled in front of the mirror. He chuckled, bringing his lips down to her neck. "You really like watching yourself, don't you?"  
  
"Th-AH! Th-That's not it! OH!" she squeaked, trembling against him and his hands.  
  
Even she didn't truly understand why doing such lewd acts in front of a mirror aroused her so much. She wasn't a narcissist or anything of the sort. But watching Bloodshed's hands move all across her body, groping and feeling her up, his lips at her neck... It aroused her to no end, as embarrassing as it was to admit.  
  
One of his hands moved to one of the counter draws, opening it up and grabbing a hold of whatever it was looking for. Thornstriker glanced over, blushing and biting her bottom lip when she saw it was lubricant. Right. He wanted to do it back there this round.  
  
Doing anal was... difficult for her. It wasn't that she hated it, but it... It just wasn't the way things were supposed to be. Heterosexual couples were meant to do it vaginally. That was how she had been raised and it was what she believed for most of her life. It was why they didn't do often, only doing it when Thornstriker verbally agreed to doing it beforehand.  
  
But doing it anally also meant that they could do it without a condom again and not increase her chances of getting pregnant. She didn't want to interrupt this round of lovemaking to grab a condom from the bedroom and to be honest, despite the difficulty and strangeness of doing it anally, she did like it.  
  
Bloodshed saw her biting her lip a he popped the cap on the lubricant. "Shh..." he consoled her as he stopped his other hand to hug her. "I swore I would only let you feel pleasure from this and I don't intend to break that promise."  
  
But even with his reassurance, she gripped at that arm around her, wondering what would happen as he put it in back there while standing. It wasn't like lying down like all the other times he had done this with her.  
  
He put down the bottle to continue his soothing touches. "Just relax. Okay?"  
  
He only had to wait a little before he was given a nod in the mirror. Planting a kiss on her neck, he put his right hand under her thigh to lift her right leg. She leaned back to find her balance, putting her arms around his neck as her right foot made contact with the sink's counter. "Wh-What are you doing?" she asked nervously.  
  
He steadied the leg as he kissed her neck again. "It'll be hard to take you there while standing. If I open up your legs like this, it won't hurt as much when I push myself into you. And…" His grin got a little wider when he saw her reflection's eyes widen again. "It'll let you see  _everything_  that I do to that tight little ass of yours."  
  
She shivered in lust, anticipation, and a little fear. They had never done something like this before and the sight of her womanhood gaping at her. Their juices mingling and staining her privates and thighs excited her even further. She saw his eyes watching her in the mirror, red and like that of a predator's, waiting for her to make a move.  
  
Catching her breath, Thornstriker nodded to her fiancé. She could only watch him kiss her cheek as he moved back to get the lubricant from the counter. She felt so exposed, but so unbelievably aroused, her pussy twitching in anticipation.  
  
Bloodshed squirted a decent amount onto his hand before slowly moving his hand to her ass. He felt her stiffen and whimper at the touches, trembling a bit. He kissed her cheek. “It’s okay. I won’t hurt you. Just relax…”  
  
Thornstriker only whimpered as she looked at the mirror, blushing brightly as she saw his hand rubbing up against her second entrance. She shivered at the cold feel of the lubricant, gasping when one of his fingers circled over the loosening hole. “Bl-Bloodshed…! O-Oh…!”  
  
Slowly, he inserted the first finger, groaning at how tight she was. Well, it was to be expected, considering they didn’t do back there often. He watched as the woman gasped and shuddered at the touches, tight walls clenching around his finger.  
  
“Ngh! Nyah!”  
  
He laughed once. Carefully, he moved his finger inside of her, gently pushing it in and out of her tight ass and curling his finger inside.  
  
Thornstriker groaned and whimpered as that single digit moved inside of her ass. She arched as into pushed in and out of her second entrance, lubing up the inside. When the other suddenly pushed a second finger in, she screamed in surprise, bucking her hips a bit at the added stretched.  
  
Bloodshed paused for a moment, kissing her cheek. “Sorry… Does it hurt?”  
  
She shook her head, taking a deep breath. “N-No. I-I’m… Ngh… I’m all right.”  
  
Carefully, he began to move his fingers again, curling them inside of her and rubbing over the virgin-like insides. She whimpered and trembled hard, unknowingly rocking back into the thick digits. Bloodshed smirked at the wanton behavior. He licked and kissed at her neck, adoring the way she flinched and moaned against him. Her moans only grew louder as he finger-fucked her ass, scissoring her insides and stretched them so she would be able to accommodate his girth.  
  
“Ngh! A-AH! Bl-Bloodshed!”  
  
Then his other hand left her thigh and moved over to her soaking womanhood, fondling and lightly pinching her clitoris. She screamed at the extra stimulation, eyes going wide as she saw his hand at her womanhood through the mirror. It made her blush brightly, especially when she could see his fingers thrusting in and out of her ass while her pussy was clenching and soaking wet.  
  
It was so embarrassing to watch, but she could only find herself getting hotter and hotter. Her nipples were completely erect from the pleasure while her cunt could only getting wetter. He massaged and pinched her clit, almost to the point of abuse, while his fingers thrusted in and out of her ass. All through the mirror, she could see all of it. And no matter what, she couldn’t jerk her head away. She could only watch herself slowly reach climax, though she tried to push those feelings back. Yet, it was useless. The pleasure was too great.  
  
Her entire body stiffened when a third finger pushed its way inside, the petite woman letting out an orgasmic moan, throwing back her head as her entire body clenched up in pleasure. Bloodshed watched in lust and fascination as fluids squirted out of her pussy, hitting his hand and the counter in front of them, staining her thighs even more.  
  
She would have slipped and slumped to the floor, but Bloodshed kept her steady, kissing her cheek. “I think you like being pleasured back there more than you think, Thornstriker…You’re very sensitive back there.”  
  
“Th-That’s not tr-true…” she whimpered out, gripping his arms tightly. “D-Don’t say th-things like th-that… Oh…”  
  
He laughed once. "But you came so quickly... Then again, you do tend to orgasm easily."  
  
Thornstriker just blushed brightly, turning her gaze away from the mirror in shame. She wanted to deny him, but couldn't since it was true. As embarrassing as it was to admit, her body was extremely sensitive and Bloodshed knew all her pleasure spots. In his hands, she orgasmed almost too easily.  
  
Feeling that she was lubed up enough, he slowly pulled out his fingers and positioned his hard and fully erect dick at her second entrance. She stiffened and gasped, looking back at him with wide eyes. "W-Wait!" she cried. "Al-Already?! B-But I just-"  
  
He pecked her lips. "I know... But I haven't yet." He gestured toward his cock. "I need to be in you...  _now_."  
  
She couldn't see him from there, but turning around made her gasp as she saw his organ, red and throbbing, standing at her still gaping second entrance. Her leg on the counter shook from the lust and fear building up inside her.  
  
Bloodshed didn't let her stumble, hooking his right arm under her knee to keep her steady. With his left arm holding up her body and his right holding her leg up, he carefully moved so that his right hand could begin to guide his manhood into her.  
  
A gasp left Thornstriker's throat as the cock slowly burrowed its way into her body, pushing and disappearing into her tiny-looking entrance. She closed her eyes for the first time that round when the sting started to come in. There was always a sting and a stretch when they had anal sex, but watching it intensified it more.  
  
Kisses danced across her neck as her fiancé stopped, letting his hand travel slightly over to rub the curve of her bottom. He knew he had to get her relaxed. Even though this position did make it a bit easier, it didn't help if the recipient still resisted the entry.  
  
Once she had calmed herself down, Thornstriker remembered to not push out and relaxed her bottom. Heaving, she adjusted her arms to improve her balance as she slowly pushed back into the cock that had started to pierce her.  
  
The younger man noticed this and with a look of approval from his partner's eyes in the mirror, he slowly resumed his course. He had to admit that while he had seen his impressive length be swallowed up by her tiny body many times before, he was enjoying the spectacle in their reflection. The sight of more than eight thick inches of cock vanishing into her beautiful body.  
  
Seeing Bloodshed bottom out, the professor groaned at the amount of pressure and pleasure she was feeling at the moment. "Oh Bl-Bloodshed..." she couldn't help but to groan out.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut, bathing in the euphoria of being squeezed and engulfed by warmth. He wished he could just let go and pound into her like this, but that was not to be for tonight. This was their first time doing anal like this and she was not prepared for that. Neither was he; he had no grip or possible stance to do that in this spot. Perhaps later in the future after he planned it out a bit. Maybe after the...  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, but he did not see Thornstriker or what they were doing. He was trying to comprehend everything else. Her saying yes, them being engaged, their wedding and life to plan ahead. Maybe even children?  
  
The person in question noticed that he was deep in thought too. "B-Bloodshed?"  
  
He quickly snapped out of it to remember where he was. He was cock deep in the love of his life, baring her extremities to the mirror with himself ready to fuck the living daylights out of her.  
  
He shook his head, trying to fight back the embarrassment. Who in their right mind would be thinking about such things while having sex? In a position like this?  
  
"Are-Are you okay?"  
  
He composed himself again. "I'm alright. Just... thinking."  
  
"About what?" Thornstriker had to hobble a bit on her standing leg to keep her balance.  
  
"Later,” he answered. "Right now, let's me finish this up."  
  
She looked worried, but nodded all the same.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Bloodshed held them there as he quickly planned out the rest of this excursion. He knew he was ready to burst soon, but he wanted to get the most out of it while making her feel as much pleasure as possible.  
  
He leaned back up to her ears. "Hold on to my neck and jump up when I say so."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"Please. Just trust me on this."  
  
Thornstriker was confused, but followed his instructions all the same. Finding a good grip on the back of his neck, she readied herself.  
  
"One... two... three... up!"  
  
Jumping up, she felt freefall for a split second as he brought his left arm out from her body to cradle her other leg. Keeping his head against the front of her shoulder, he kept her up and moved her feet to rest on the counter. Once she was pushing back, he looked up to witness their new position.  
  
In a reverse cowboy style while standing, Bloodshed was still deep inside Thornstriker with their joined selves at full display on the mirror. She was maintaining a delicate balance with her arms holding her up, his arms holding her legs and weight while her feet keep balance. While this was a difficult position for most couples, the construction worker had the arm strength and the experience from his college years to do this.  
  
But the younger man knew they were both near orgasm and giving them both a good show would relieve that tension quicker. "You look beautiful."  
  
The small woman would have denied that if she wasn't too entranced by the sight of her wide open and twitching womanhood staring back at her in the mirror and his testes plugging up her second entrance. Slick and shiny from their, mostly her, juices, it was like something out of a dirty porno.  
  
He gave a small kiss, inwardly chuckling at how ready she seemed. "It'll be a little slow, but I swear you'll enjoy it."  
  
With a squeeze from her hands on his neck, Bloodshed slowly moved them apart. As her body was lifted while his hips dropped, he moved until the tip of his head was still inside her before he reverse the progress again.  
  
Thornstriker's conscious was almost gone. The sight of Bloodshed's thick, hard cock being pulled into her body and out again was turning her mind into a mess. Barely being able to brace herself on him and the counter, she felt her mouth drop when the lubricant made his organ shine like it had been waxed when he pulled it out. And the noises it caused when he bottomed out in her again.  
  
But there was one other thing about watching them do it in a mirror that she found so erotic. Other than herself, she loved being able to see how her lover, now fiancé, would act, whether by the mirror or by their position.  
  
In sex, a person's composure often changes depending on the position. Though it is mostly by tastes and other variables, it is generally noted how people change when they switch between face-to-face, an example being missionary, and when they're not facing each other, doggy style.  
  
Bloodshed was one good example of that change. When he made love to Thornstriker face-to-face, he would be more composed. Due to their past, he focused more on being affectionate and having control when with her like this. He tried not to lose face and tried to keep eye contact a good amount of the time.  
  
But when they were back-to-chest, as in this case, he tended to be a little more... wild. By evolutionary theories on instinct or personal tastes, Bloodshed found that not having that feeling of being watched or judged by Thornstriker's gaze more comforting. It often gave him the subconscious confidence to be a little rougher with her. Sometimes even doing or saying things he would not do to her if facing her.  
  
At that moment, he was still in that mind set; either closing his eyes at the pleasure or to hold back his orgasm a little longer and focusing on the joining of their bodies when his eyes were open. He didn't seem to be aware that his fiancée was watching his face and how he was less composed than usual.  
  
Breath panting hard like a dog. Cheeks darkening with red as his body heated up even more. Muscles flexing more prominently at each grip of his fingers or lifting of his arms. His mouth open from panting, revealing his canines in a more feral manner.  
  
But Thornstriker knew that he would never harm her like this. No matter in what position they were in or manner of mind, she knew he would never hurt her like before ever again. As her muscles spasmed, she called out softly, "B-Ah!-Bloodshed-!"  
  
He turned slightly to look at her in the mirror. He turned to her when she moved her head back, lips meeting halfway as they kissed deeply. Seconds later, she orgasmed again. He followed just after her.  
  
Bloodshed leaned forward, his orgasm sending spasms through his legs that seemed to be turning them into jelly. He pushed her feet up, making them land against the mirror as his hands steadied on the counter.  
  
Thornstriker broke the kiss as the sight before her always caused her to faint out of lust. Her fluids hit the counter again, but soon after began to dribble down onto his sac. She shivered back into her fiancé as she looked into his eyes as well. He, with a smooth and satisfied face, grinned lazily back at her as they both turned back to the spectacle of him pulling out.  
  
Gasps left them both when he pulled back, cum slowly trickling down his softening cock and on to the floor and counter. He finished pulling out to set her down on the counter and to lean against her and the mirror himself.  
  
"We have to clean that up," she murmured softly.  
  
"Later," he said, kissing her shoulder. "Let me enjoy my time with you like this."  
  
She sighed, giving a small smile. Then, slowly, she turned herself around so that they were face to face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss, whispering against his lips, "Speaking of later... You were a bit lost in things when you... entered me..." She blushed a bit, swallowing to push past the embarrassing mental image. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
Shit, he had forgotten about that. He rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks turned a bit red, obviously embarrassed. Like a brat getting caught watching porn.  
  
"I... was thinking about... us," he mumbled.  
  
She blinked, titling her head. "What about us?"  
  
Great. Now here came the embarrassing stuff. "... Us. Our... future. As husband and wife. Our... wedding. Our... children..." He looked down at her legs, unable to look her in the eye without feeling like a brat. Damn it, he felt like he was fourteen again when he was still crushing hard on Thornstriker back in high school. When he was weak and vulnerable to everyone and everything. Fuck, it was embarrassing.  
  
Her eyes widened. He had been thinking about that? She bit her bottom lip and blushed a bit too. Now she was starting to imagine it too. Or rather, remember some of the silly day dreams she had back in high school about marriage and the future that followed it. The gorgeous white dress. The big ceremony. The reception. The honeymoon. The house. The children. The husband. Her husband. Bloodshed... Her blush darkened a bit, causing her to bury her face in his chest.  
  
"It... It will happen," she said softly. "O-One day... The wedding... the children... It... One day..." When she couldn't get a single complete sentence out anymore, she slowly titled her head up, seeing Bloodshed now looking down at her with wide red eyes.  
  
She couldn't help but to smile a little, though it was a weak and embarrassed one. Bloodshed just stared down at her, opening his mouth to say something, but unable to do so.  
  
To an outsider, it was hard to believe that Thornstriker couldn't even look at him without trembling ten years ago. That she was afraid of him and always believed that he wanted to hurt her. Seeing her now, when she looked at Bloodshed, there was only love, trust. No fear. Sometimes, even Bloodshed couldn't believe and, to this day, he never really understood why she had forgiven him and grew to love him so much.  
  
But he was forever grateful that she had given him a second chance. That she had fallen in love with him. That she wanted him to be a part of his future and him a part of hers.  
  
Slowly, he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. When he pulled back, Thornstriker just stared at him, though not with wide eyes. Then, like a magentic force, their lips connected in a hot kiss, their tongue connecting with each other. Thornstriker locked her arms around his neck while Bloodshed's arms wrapped around her body, pulling her up against his. The woman could only moan as he continued to thrust his tongue into her mouth, tasting and caressing her sweet oral cavity.  
  
But she pulled back from the kiss, panting softly as she looked up at her fiancé. She reached up and stroked his cheek, whispering softly, "Take me to the bedroom... I want to continue doing it there... please?"  
  
Bloodshed just looked at her for a moment. Then, he gave a small smile and nodded, lifting her up and carrying her back to the bedroom.  
  
It would be a few hours before they fell in slumber while wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
His hands in hers. A ring shining through their intertwined fingers.


End file.
